


Kupo!

by ragewerthers



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers
Summary: A bet between two stubborn boyfriends leads to a lesson in humility... and revenge!





	Kupo!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [otomiyatickles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/gifts).



> A gift for otomiyatickles in thanks for her awesome Squealing Santa fic!

“You alright up there, Bright Eyes?” Gladio asked.  Currently he was laying on the rocky surface of their most recently discovered Haven, legs together and palms flat against the warmed and glowing stone as he prepared to start doing his morning push ups.

Prompto rolled his eyes as he sat in the middle of the others back, shaking his head with a fond smile regardless.  He’d been wrangled into helping his boyfriend this morning in lieu of going on his own morning run, but that didn’t mean he still didn’t have his doubts.

“Duh.  Of course I am.  The real question is are you alright down there?  Are you sure you can really do pushups with me sitting on you?”

“What… you callin’ me weak?” Gladio asked with a little smirk as he turned his head slightly to catch the gunner’s eye.

Instantly Prompto shook his head, waving his hands frantically in front of himself.

“No, no!  Th-that’s not what I meant!” he squeaked.  “I just don’t want you to hurt yourself!”

Gladio chuckled, causing the blonde to jostle a little where he sat.  “I’ll be fine. Iggy’s helped me with this before and you’re definitely lighter than him.  If it’s too much I’ll say something, okay?” he promised, his expression softening a little.

The tiny promise and the look he got was enough to placate Prompto for now and he gave a little nod.

“Okay.  How many do you normally do anyway?” he asked, smoothing out a wrinkle in the Shields black tank top as he waited.

“A hundred.  The extra resistance helps to make it a challenge,” he said with a smug little air about him.

Prompto’s eyes widened and he shook his head.  “Nuh-unh. No way! You’ve got muscles, big guy, but there’s no way you could do more than fifty with me on your back!”

“That a challenge?” Gladio asked, quirking an eyebrow at the disbelief in the photographers voice.

“It’s not a challenge so much as a fact,” he said with a nod, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Then why don’t we bet on it?  If I can do more than fifty pushups with you on my back, you have to… run a lap around the Haven singing my praises about how strong and manly your boyfriend is.”

Prompto hummed in thought.  “Well that doesn’t seem so…,”

“Naked.”

Prompto gasped dramatically, arms wrapping around himself in protection as Gladio’s smile turned a mix of mischievous and smug.

“You are a horrible, horrible person,” the gunner grumbled in return as he narrowed his eyes.  “But fine! And if you  _ can’t  _ do more than fifty you have to… uh… you have to..,” he paused a bit here.  He couldn’t really use  _ nakedness _ as a tactic because the man would happily be naked any chance he got.  He decided to go a different route in his quest for causing him shame!

“You have to speak like a Moogle for the rest of the day!” he said triumphantly.  “That’s means you can only end your sentences with ‘kupo’ or you have to only say ‘kupo’.  I’ll leave that up to you, my soon to be Moogle munchkin,” he cooed, earning him a poorly aimed swat from the Shield as he laughed

“You’re ridiculous, but fine!” Gladio agreed with a chuckle as he got back into position.  “Get ready to lose, Sunshine.”

“Not a chance, Kupo King,” he giggled and then, the challenge began.

Gladio was soon well underway with the push ups.  So much so that Prompto had to quickly grab onto a fistfull of the others shirt to keep his seat.  It was only a matter of minutes before the man was passing the tenth push up and didn’t seem like he was losing steam.

“Sure you don’t… want to back out, Prom?” Gladio asked as he continued the steady pace, moving on to fifteen, sixteen, seventeen…

“Never!  You’re going to hurt yourself if you keep trying!  Just let me have this win!” Prompto called back, counting along in his head as the Shield continued on impressively.  Prompto might as well have not been any burden at all!

As Gladio pushed past twenty, then easily rounded thirty, Prompto could tell… he was in trouble.

“U-uh… are you sure you aren’t feeling achy yet?  Not gonna… call it quits soon? You look tired!” he tried as the man seemed hell bent on reaching his goal.

“Still fine.  Still going. Forty-one, Sunshine,” Gladio grunted, his smile still smug as he neared the homestretch.

Okay.  Prompto could definitely feel his heart racing now.  He was going to have to run that stupid  _ naked _ lap and all because his boyfriend was a beast!

His mind was wracking itself to figure out what to do.  How could he win this? Was there anyway he could stop his behemoth of a boyfriend?!  Then… it struck him. It was simple.

He had to cheat.

“Gladio!  Hey, Gladdy!  Did you see that?  I think it was a Cactuar!  Gladio!” he said, tugging on the Shields ears, poking at his shoulders and back, trying anything to get him to falter and then it happened.

His fingers poked a little further toward his sides, hitting a few of his upper ribs and then… there was a falter.  It was the slightest tremor and a grunt that seemed misplaced. Both parties paused. One trying to figure out what happened… the other hoping the other most definitely didn’t figure out what happened.

“Gladio?”

“No.”

“Are you…,”

“No.”

And then it all clicked.  A beaming smile spreading over the younger mans face.  This was the greatest discovery of all time! Not only had he discovered that his boyfriend  _ did _ have a weakness that would let him win… but oh the revenge!  The sweet, sweet revenge!

“You’re ticklish!”

“Prompto, N-NO!”

The blonde instantly started poking his fingers along the mans exposed ribs and sides, feeling how the body under him shifted and twitched.  “All those times you tickled me to tears and I never knew! I never even thought it was something I could do!”

Gladio bit his lower lip, trying desperately not to give in to the tingling sensations zipping through his body at the pokes.  As he heard the comment, however he groaned. Yeah, okay. Had he tortured his sweet ball of sunshine boyfriend with tickles before?  Yes. Had he enjoyed every second of it? Oh you know it. Had he ever let the man believe that revenge was a possibility?

Never.

Really, he should’ve seen something like this coming, but his hubris had gotten the best of him.

He was brought back to reality as the pokes turned into squeezes against his lower ribs and a startled bark of laughter finally escaped him.

“Stahap you little d-ahehemon!” he growled out, still holding his push up position as he squirmed in place.

“Never!  You’re goin’ down, big guy!” Prompto cheered cheekily as he continued the light, quick squeezes along the others muscles sides and ribs, vibrating his fingers a little when he hit a particularly sensitive spot.

Gladio almost buckled when that happened, the way Prompto’s fingers seemed to fit perfectly against his ribs, tickling deeply into the spaces and making him hiccup into another forced laugh made him want to curl up in defeat.  But he wouldn’t have it! He refused to lose when he was so close!

With a grunt he slowly lowered himself back down for another push up, his arms now definitely shaking as Prompto’s fingers, pushed up under his tank top, letting his nails skitter lazy patterns over his sides and near his stomach.

“Y-You w-wohon’t wihihin!” he declared, pushing back up and completing push up number forty-five.

Prompto glared hard at the back of his boyfriends head, his fingers never stopping their tickling.  It appeared he was going to have to go for the kill then. Slowly he brought his fingers back out from under his shirt and Gladio thought this was his chance!  Perhaps Prompto had finally figured out there was no defeating his force of will?

Quickly Gladio did a few more pushups, making his way to forty-six, forty-seven and forty-eight.

Then he felt it.

Prompto’s fingers were slowly starting to spider their way up his ribs, tickling a slow path toward their intended target.

Gladio prayed to the Astral’s above that he was wrong.  That Prompto wasn’t about to do what he thought he was. He tried to push past the fear as nervous and forced laughter started to make his shoulders shake.  He could feel Prompto only just staying seated on his back and he cursed him for finally finding his center of balance at a time like this!

“Oh no you don’t!” the gunner cooed lightly, feeling the way Gladio’s muscles twitched as his fingers continued to lightly tickle and spider up his ribs.  “Smile, buddy!” With that, his fingers finally dove into the man’s exposed armpits, tickling quickly against the sensitive hollows that were all but laid out for him to take advantage of!

And Gladio finally lost it.

He instantly collapsed onto the Havens rocky surface, loud, bellowed laughter flowing freely from him as Prompto found his worst spot and exploited it for all it was worth.

“STAahahAHAAHp!” he cried out, his arms clamping to his sides instantly, but it was too late.

Prompto giggled, his fingers now trapped against his boyfriends ticklish underarms and he continued to flutter his fingers as quickly as he could.

“Oooh.. Gladdy you almost made it!  You were just a little too ticklish for your own good, weren’t you?~” he cooed, listening to the way Gladio laughed so freely now, what little he could see of his face turning a lovely red.  So… did tickle talk work on him too then? “Tickle tickle, Gladio! Is this your worst spot? Your poor sensitive armpits? Well now my fingers are trapped here and they’re happy to tickle you all day!  Does it really tickle that bad? Just this one little touch? Riiiiight here?~”

As he spoke, Prompto wriggled his fingers right into the centers of the man’s underarms and the Shield went berserk.  He yelped as hysterical laughter finally broke out of him, his body squirming and fighting between curling up, rolling over or trying to flail for freedom.

“PLEhehase!  Please, P-Prom stahahap!  Stap Sta-op!” he laughed ridiculously, his entire body lost to the horrible tickling sensations and that gods awful teasing!

Prompto laughed at his boyfriends plight.  How many times had he been at his mercy and the man had shown none?  Zero? Zip? This was his turn to shine, baby and he wasn’t going to let it go to waste!

“I’m sorry, I can’t understand you?” he teased as he finally managed to pull one hand free from under his boyfriends muscled arm, using it to reach down and attack his side with clawing fingers that squeezed quickly down to his hip and up again to his ribs.  Gladio practically went wild with laughter at the combined attack, his legs kicking out behind him as he tried to find purchase to buck his awful boyfriend off of him.

“Y-Yehehes you ca-HAHAN!” he cried out as Prompto’s free hand vibrated quickly against his ribs.

“Nope.  Sorry, dude.  You see… we had a bet aaaand… unless I get some sweet little Moogley kupo’s in there, I’m afraid I’ll just have to keep going.  Since you haven’t told me to stop,” he teased with a playfully wicked smile. The hand still trapped under Gladio’s arms slowly circled against the hollow, trailing light, tickly touches to counter the rough tickles he was unleashing back against his ribs.

Gladio’s face was absolutely red as he realized what he’d have to do to escape this mess and with Prompto exacting such a cruel, and quite frankly, effective attack he had no choice, but to comply or die laughing.

“Prom… Pro-ahampto, K-Kuhupo!  PleheheAHAHA!” he faltered as the cheeky bastard reached back down to squeeze near his hip.  “PLE-ahahase stah-op, Ku-huhupo! N-no more, kupokupokup-AHAHA!”

Prompto was laughing so hard at this point from hearing his big, burly, bear of a boyfriend giggling and laughing while sounding like the world’s craziest Moogle, that he couldn’t continue the attack.  His fingers instantly ceased their ticklish deeds and he fell forward onto the man, laying against his back as he laughed and felt Gladio doing the same… though his giggles were residual.

“Oh!  Oh my stomach!” the blonde wheezed as he rolled off his boyfriend who promptly curled up, bringing a hand up to wipe tears of laughter from his eyes.  “I never knew you were so ticklish! That was… the cutest thing I’ve ever seen!”

Gladio tried to glare through his smile, but honestly he couldn’t be too mad at Prompto’s antics.  To be fair, he had had this coming for a long time with how many attacks he’d unleashed upon his unsuspecting boyfriend.  And seeing him laughing like he was right now was worth it… mostly.

“Glad… Glad you enjoyed yourself… you Chocobobutt….. kupo,” he added quickly with a little pained chuckle, nudging the others foot with his own in a half-hearted kick.  “I hate you, kupo. You are banned from helping me exercise anymore, kupo. Why are you like this… kupo.”

Prompto tried to look apologetic.  Really, he did. But seeing Gladio still curled up, red cheeked with a big smile on his face as he said ‘kupo’ really made that difficult.

Giggling he shuffled closer, bringing a hand up to soothe away some of his boyfriends wild hair from his forehead.  “You love me. You know you love when I help you and…. I’m like this because it’s fun. You’re smiling. And it let me win,” he teased lightly, leaning forward to steal a sweet little kiss.

Gladio’s expression softened and he kissed back gently before poking his boyfriend’s stomach and making the other squeal and curl up instantly.

“Gl-Gladio?  Buddy? B-Bihig Guy?” he asked sweetly as he saw something forming in the back of his mind.  Something that most certainly didn’t bode well for him.

“Uh-oh.”

“Kupo!”


End file.
